Sentiment non partagés
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Le cœur de Dae-sung ne bat que pour une seule personne mais est-ce réciproque ? Death fic /!\


Hello ! Bon vous connaissez la chanson depuis c'est encore votre Ruki ^o^. Bref alors ici il s'agit d'une death-fic. Je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire ce genre d'histoire mais comme je vous ai dis sur mon blog on m'en a demander une. J'espère que vous avez le coeur bien accrocher pour ce qui va suivre =O. Non quand même il y a pire je vous rassure. Bon sans plus tarder voici le One-shot :

Titre : Sentiments non partagés

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Ce n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit ! Lisez et vous verrez.

Disclamer : Les Bigbang ne m'appartiennent pas (Et non toujours pas !) mais l'histoire est à moi ! Rated K+

Résumé : Le coeur de Dae-sung ne bat que pour une seule personne mais est-ce réciproque ?

* * *

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas … Moi qui ne me croyais pas capable d'une tel chose … Allonger dans ma baignoire je regardais l'eau se teinter doucement d'un rouge pourpre. Mes plaies semblaient bien profondes et je n'avais plus aucune force … La lame de rasoir que je tenais dans mon autre main appuyer contre le rebord de la baignoire tomba au sol dans un tintement à peine audible. Le sang continuait de s'écouler de mes blessures pour rejoindre le fluide auparavant transparent de l'eau … Une larme roula le long de mon visage et même en fermant les yeux elles ne cessaient leur course … J'avais du mal à respirer et la douleur était intense mais je ne cherchais pas à l'arrêter … Mon cœur ne bats même plus depuis ce jour futile et qui à marquer la fin de mon existence. Comment a-t-il pu arriver une chose pareille ? J'ai été stupide et je ne me sens pas assez fort pour continuer d'affronter la vie en face …

**Flash-back**

C'était un jour comme les autres et je me rendais en voiture à la YG Entertainment. Une fois arriver je ne vis personne de mon groupe dans les parages comme d'habitude j'étais le premier arriver. Je m'approchais alors de la machine à café mettant une pièce dans l'encoche réservé à cet effet. J'attendis un petit moment mais le distributeur ne semblait pas fonctionner.

DaeSung : Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

YoungBae : Besoin d'aide peut être ?

Demanda une voix derrière moi. En me tournant je le vis LUI … Celui pour qui mon cœur bats depuis longtemps mais jamais je n'ai osé lui avouer … Comment peut-on avouer aimer un homme quand on en est un dans une société pareil ? Et surtout s'il fait partie du même groupe de musique que vous … Il s'approcha alors avec un sourire et donna un violent coup de pied dans la machine qui la fit remarcher sans problème.

DaeSung : Oh merci beaucoup Taeyang !

Je l'enlaçai amicalement étant toujours aussi heureux quand j'étais dans ses bras. Si je ne peux pas être avec lui au moins continué d'avoir son amitié. Il me prit dans ses bras avec un sourire avant de prendre le gobelet en plastique et de me le tendre.

YoungBae : Tiens et fait gaffe ça doit être chaud.

Dit-il tout en continuant de me sourire avec tendresse. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de répétition et je ne le lâchai pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant du couloir. Un sourire niais illuminait mon visage et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre joyeusement dans ma poitrine. C'est finalement Seungri qui me sortit de ma transe en me tapotant l'épaule joyeusement.

Lee Sung : Salut mec !

Je lui fis un signe de tête puis commença à boire lentement mon café. La journée commençait plutôt bien j'espère qu'elle continuera à être aussi belle. Je continuai de boire tranquillement mon café en attendant que les autres arrivent. Evidemment le plus en retard était G-D qui n'avait encore pas réussi à se lever ce matin. Une fois les Bigbang au grand complet les répétitions pouvaient enfin commencer. Tout le long de la répétition Taeyang n'avait cessé de m'observer avec de légers sourires que je lui rendis un peu timidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pensais qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais lui dire mes sentiments depuis toutes ses années. C'est avec de la joie au cœur que je me reconcentra sur la chanson entamant ma partie de Fantastic baby avec entrain.

La pendule affichait 12h42 et notre leader, Ji Yong, jugea bon de faire une pause pour aller manger un morceau au restaurant d'à côté. Taeyang quant à lui s'assit sur un fauteuil prétextant qu'il préférais se reposer un peu avant d'aller manger et qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard. Je fronçais les sourcils trouvant ça étrange que YoungBae préfère rester seul alors que d'habitude il était toujours heureux de passer du temps avec nous. Je suivis donc ceux qui partaient jetant quelque regard vers Taeyang qui avait la tête dans ses mains. Je fis alors chemin inverse m'asseyant auprès de lui. Il releva la tête aussi sec lorsqu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui essayant de sourire malgré son visage bien triste.

DaeSung : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

YoungBae : Rien du tout tu ne vas pas manger ?

DaeSung : Ben si je comptais mais sans toi ce n'est pas pareil …

Taeyang me fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance en me prenant dans ses bras. Il se recula ensuite pour me regarder en face puis soupira.

YoungBae : Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher à toi …

Je voyais dans son regard que ce qu'il allait m'avouer paraissait difficile à dire. Pour la première fois je vis de l'angoisse dans son regard. Je n'ai cessé de le voir comme quelqu'un de courageux qui ne craignait rien mais aujourd'hui c'était tout l'inverse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

YoungBae : Bon voilà … Je suis amoureux … D'un homme …

Je restai figer par la nouvelle et il ne cessait de me regarder en rougissant. Comment réagir face à une annonce pareille ? Amoureux d'un homme alors c'est possible que mes sentiments soit réciproque ? Non c'est impossible …

YoungBae : Et il est dans le groupe …

DaeSung : Ah … Ah oui ?

YoungBae : J'espère que ça ne te choque pas trop ?

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse phénoménal et je ne savais plus du tout quoi dire. De plus il avait ce regard tellement magnifique sur moi … Il était irrésistible … Comment je faisais pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus ? Il posa alors une main sur ma joue et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

YoungBae : DaeSung ? Ça va ?

Oh non pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu me regard comme ça … Il faut que je réagisse au plus vite pour ne pas paraître idiot face à lui mais c'est difficile …

YoungBae : Tu as les joues rouges tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

DaeSung : Ca va parfaitement !

Dis-je en retirant délicatement la main qu'il avait posé sur mon front. Il baissa les yeux replongeant dans sa torpeur. Je souris affectivement et serra sa main dans la mienne.

DaeSung : Je te conseille de lui dire en face

YoungBae : Mais si il me rejette ?

DaeSung : Non aucune chance … Qui pourrait refuser une telle offre de ta part ?

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et me serra fort contre lui. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de cet instant magique. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il dur pour l'éternité … J'espère seulement ne pas me tromper dans mes pensées …

YoungBae : Tu as raison si c'est une personne comme toi j'ai toute les chances d'être heureux.

Dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendue qui me firent rougir un peu plus.

YoungBae : Ce soir je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ici même

Je lui pris la main et on se leva tous les deux du canapé décidant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour manger. J'avais tellement hâte d'être ce soir …

L'après-midi se passa dans les répétitions tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. La seule différence fut Taeyang. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me faire pleins de sourires complice et m'avais même effleuré le bras par moment en me faisant quelques clins d'œil de ci de là. L'heure tant attendue arriva enfin et je pris un peu plus de temps pour ranger mes affaires. Taeyang me dis qu'il m'attendait en bas avec un sourire appuyer. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je m'assis un moment me demandant comment je réagirais lorsqu'il me ferait sa déclaration. Après une bonne vingtaine de minute je pris mon courage à deux main et descendis les marches jusqu'au couloir menant à la sortir. Mais en y arrivant mon cœur se déchira en mille morceaux. Devant la porte d'entrée Taeyang embrassait langoureusement G-Dragon. Je ne croyais pas ce que je voyais et me demandait si je n'étais pas en plein cauchemar … C'est alors que les deux tournèrent le regard vers moi. Que faire face à une telle situation ? Mes larmes menaçaient de couler malgré que je les retienne de toutes mes forces. Leurs deux regards comme ça sur moi me serraient le cœur tellement que j'avais du mal à respirer correctement … Taeyang courus vers moi un grand sourire illuminant son visage d'ange qui ne m'appartiendra jamais …

Taeyang : Merci pour ton aide sans toi jamais je n'aurais osé lui déclarer ma flamme !

DaeSung : Alors c'était lui le « Garçon » dont tu me parlais ?

Taeyang : Oui pourquoi tu pensais que c'était qui ?

DaeSung : Pour être franc je croyais que tu parlais de moi …

Dis-je en baissant la tête tristement sentant mes larmes couler. Il me prit les épaule sa mine réjouit disparaissant peu à peu.

YoungBae : Oh DaeSung je … Je suis désolé qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser ça ?

DaeSung : Tout ses regards et ses enlacements je … Je pensais que tu m'aimais …

YoungBae : Oh je suis désolé … Tu es plus comme un petit frère pour moi tu comprends ? Je suis sincèrement désolé Dae' …

Ji Yong arriva alors perdant à son tour son sourire. J'essuyai mes larmes affichant un sourire aux deux personnes en face de moi.

DaeSung : C'est rien je m'en remettrais. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde …

Ji Yong : Merci … Mais tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?

DaeSung : Oui parfaitement ne vous en faites pas pour ça. A demain …

Dis-je en leur faisant un signe d'adieux songeant que peut être je ne reviendrais jamais. Ils affichèrent un sourire triste en me faisant leur au revoir et je sortis du bâtiment la tête haute. Je m'enfermai dans la voiture restant un moment sans bouger avant d'éclater en sanglot faisant couler toute la tristesse qui me submergeait. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me couvre d'illusion de cette façon-là ? Je serai mon volant en déposant ma tête dans mes bras continuant de pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter … Je décidai un peu plus tard que rentrer chez moi serais la meilleurs solution pour oublier … Oublier tout ce qui s'est produit et qui sais peut être mettre un terme à mes jours …

*Fin du Flash-back*

A présent je sens mon pouls réduire un peu plus et mon âme me quitter petit à petit. Je ne ressens même plus la douleur qui semble disparaître avec moi … Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière désormais … Je préfère encore me laisser mourir un peu plus … Lorsqu'ils me retrouveront je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus rare et je ferme les yeux doucement en repensant une dernière fois à lui … Une dernière fois à leur amour qui me déchirera le cœur jusqu'à mon dernier souffle … Si j'ai une dernière faveur à demander ce seras que G-Dragon prenne bien soin de lui … J'espère que Taeyang seras heureux avec lui et que sa vie sera remplit d'un bonheur sans limite. Tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper de lui et de ne pas lui faire de mal Ji Yong … Même dans l'au-delà je continuerais à penser à toi ... Je t'aime Taeyang …

Une dernière larme s'écoula de ses yeux puis plus un bruit de respiration. Ses yeux étaient clos et son corps inertes au milieu de l'eau rougis par le sang. Un sourire triste paraît tout de même son visage d'ange qu'on aurait pensé endormis … Endormis pour l'éternité, tuer par un amour impossible …

Fin …

* * *

Triste fin pour ce one-shot mais sachant que c'est le but même d'une death-fic je n'avais pas trop le choix ! Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus et que je mérite quelques Review de votre part ? Pitié Review soyez gentil ! *Chibi eyes*

A bientôt !


End file.
